


all the things i never said out loud

by irrigo



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eles deveriam morrer juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the things i never said out loud

 Eles deveriam morrer juntos. 

Ele deveria estar bem o bastante para subir naquela jaeger e ir para o fundo do mar junto dele. Era um dever, era uma promessa nunca dita que haviam feito um para o outro desde a primeira vez que Chuck pisou no conn-pod de Striker. 

Pelo menos era a esperança de Hercules.

 

Nunca quis que Chuck fosse um piloto.  Não só por ser jovem demais, mas por temer que acontecesse o que houve com Scott. Sabia que não havia feito o seu melhor criando o garoto, e havia sido um pai ausente durante boa parte de sua infância graças aos aviões, e seu medo só piorou quando percebeu que o menino era sua única opção de co-piloto. Ele já havia crescido dentro dos vários shatterdomes em que Herc seguira Pentecost e agora estava mais fundo ainda dentro daquele universo mecânico. 

Pelo quinto kaiju que os punhos rápidos de Striker derrubaram, ele não mais o conhecia.

 

Chuck tinha razão. Nunca o havia criado para ser nada. Era a doença de pais e filhos dos Hansen. Ser um piloto não impressionou seu pai, não o fez parar de amassar latas vazias de cerveja no sofá. Nem ter se casado com Angela, nem o nascimento de Chuck, nem Lucky Seven e provavelmente nem o bombardeio em Sydney. 

 

O bombardeio.

Queria ter sido mais rápido. Queria ter conseguido salvar todo mundo. Até seu pai, se pudesse. Mas só teve tempo para Chuck.  E ele o culpou durante anos por causa daquilo.  Às vezes Herc pensava que ele não queria estar vivo. 

Mas daquela forma - com aquele mundo, com aquele guerra - quem quereria?

 

Nenhum Hansen jamais disse as palavras  "eu te amo". Não era parte da natureza deles. 

Chorar também não. 

Hercules foi o primeiro a quebrar aquela tradição.

 

_Eu só não quero me arrepender das coisas que eu nunca disse em voz alta._

_Você não precisa. Eu sei. Eu sei tudo._

Deveria ter estado com ele quando aquela bomba detonou. 

Era seu dever.


End file.
